How to Rock Being Stranded
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: On their way to a gig Zander, Stevie, Kacey, Nelson, Kevin and Grace get into an accident that leads to them being stranded on an island. Will they stick together or fall apart? Zevie, Grelson, and Kavin.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay guys new story i hope you like this idea! I will be updating the bet tomorrow for those of you who were wondering. R/R and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Stevie's POV

Gravity 5 has a gig in Florida! Being that we live far away we are taking a plane there. Nelson even invited Grace (his major crush) to come along, which worked out great for us because Grace got us her dad's private jet to take to Miami! It's going to be Gravity five plus Grace and the driver of the plane. It's our first major gig and we are all really excited. I grab my suitcase and small carry-on bag and head out the door to the private lot at the airport. When I get there I see Nelson, Grace, Kevin and Zander have arrived already, now we are just waiting for Kacey.

"Hey." I greet them handing the pilot my luggage.

"Hey." Zander says coming up to me and leaning his head on my shoulder, "I'm so tired." He complains in my ear.

"Suck it up, I'm the one who's tired." I complain back, "Kacey kept me up all night asking me what outfits she should bring."

"Speaking of..." Zander says pointing at Kacey who's walking our way with four over packed suitcases.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" she questions handing the pilot her bags.

"Got enough stuff there?" I joke pointing at her stuff.

"Well I just didn't know what to bring so I have different outfits for a lot of different things."

"I can see that." Replies Kevin leaning against the plane.

"Alright all passengers please step aboard." orders the pilot.

We all file in the plane and take our seats. Zander and I sit next to each other; Nelson and Kevin sit together to leaving Kacey and Grace to sit together.

"You guys pumped for our gig?" says Nelson referring to everyone.

"Yeah!" we all reply at once.

"All right everyone prepare for takeoff." We hear the aviator says over the intercom. We all buckle our seat belts and relax into our seats. I've never really been a fan of flying, especially the takeoff. So as the plane starts moving I grab Zander's hand without even thinking about it, he knows about my fear of flying.

"Don't worry Stevie." he reassures me stroking my palm with his thumb, "We are going to be fine."

I nod in response. I try to think of other things so I glance at Nelson and Kevin both of them talking about when the new edition of Furious Pigeons will come out. When I look at Kacey and Grace I overhear them talking about the latest line of some fancy designer brand. I turn back to Zander, who I realize is still holding my hand. He smiles at me and I can't help but internally blush. I have tried to train myself not to show my blushing, but it doesn't always work.

"I just wanna get to our hotel so I can sleep." I complain, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Just go to bed now."

"Now, how?" I ask confused.

"You can sleep right here." He says, pointing to his shoulder and arm. I shrug and lean onto him and snuggle him close to me. I place my head on his arm and close my eyes.

The next thing I know a loud alarm is going off and the pilot is talking into the intercom in a very terrified voice.

"Zander what's happening?" I ask, filling with worry.

"Passengers prepare for landing in the water please put on your safety vests."

I panic. The next thing I know is I'm hyperventilating seeing flashes of orange safety vests being put on by all of my friends.

"Stevie!" I hear Zander yell. He puts on my vest for me and pulls the string so it inflates. The plane is swirling and crashing around in crazy turbulence motions. The door swings open and we all grab our bags and slide down the inflatable slide on to sand? Why are we on sand? Oh my god we crashed into the water. We grab all the bags we can and swim to the small island in the distance. When we get there I have both of my bags, and everyone else has all of theirs except Kacey who was complaining that her bag of belts and accessories was left behind. When we I finally realize what just happened, I can't help it and I break down and cry. I guess Zander was wrong, this definitely _is _something to worry about.

**Uh oh! What do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews!**

**-LivingLovingLife**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys i am really excited about this story because it's soooo diffrent from anything i have ever written and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it. You reviews give me inspiration...to put that out there...Anyways i don't own how to rock. Enjoy :)**

Zander's POV

"Okay what just happened?" says a squirming Nelson who is holding a crying and terrified Grace

"Well" says the pilot, "Our engine had malfunction problems, and it ended giving out." He explains as we all just sit there. "I'm going to try and find help on our little emergency raft, good luck kids."

That was the last thing he said before leaving us all on an island we didn't know anything about.

"Nelson you're a mathematical wiz, how should we build shelter?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"Um, okay we're going to need about twelve long sticks of bamboo or wood and twenty-four large leaves, and if you can find any type of rope would be good. In biology we learned how to make concrete from sand and water so I'll start on that." replies Nelson.

"Who's going?" asks Kacey from her spot in the sand.

"I'll go." I state. No one else should go we are all still in shock.

"I will too." Pronounces Kevin getting up.

"Well someone else need's to go it has to be at least one more person." utters Grace from Nelson's shoulder.

"I'll go." I hear Stevie say raising her hand, as if we were still in school.

"Stevie no you can't if-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"If you're going, I'm going." She demands.

"Fine." I say defeated.

"See you guy's later." Says Kevin leading us into the woods.

I pull a teary-eyed Stevie close to me, and put my arm around her shoulder as we forage the forest for the things we need to build shelter.

We come across some wooden and bamboo sticks that seem to fit Nelson's criteria. I carry them as Stevie and Kevin carry some leaves back; we bring back extra to pad the floors.

"We actually found our way back." I say to them as we enter the sandy beach the rest of our friends are on.

"Nelson we got the stuff." Calls Kevin.

"Alright set it over here." He answers ushering us towards him. We do as he says and follow his instructions to build three little huts. By putting his sand cement in between the sticks and leaves it brings all of our little huts together.

"Not bad." Replies Kacey observing our huts, "Actually I even have a couple of blankets but you guys might have to share."

"Wait." Says Stevie, "Who's rooming with who?"

"I call Nelson."

"I call Kevin." Nelson and Kevin say at the same time.

"Okay, um can I room with you Kacey?" asks Grace. Kacey looks over at Stevie who just nods at her.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I guess that just leaves me and you." I say referring to Stevie. she gives me a small smile.

"Yeah, it does."

"Here's your blanket guys I only have three so you'll have to share." Says Kacey throwing one of her plush, warm looking blanket at us.

"And did everyone bring a pillow?" I question.

Everyone says yes except for Stevie, "Shoot, I knew I forgot something!"

"It's okay we can share."

"Are you sure?" she asks uneasily.

"Of course!"

We put our things in our huts and all meet back together outside.

"We should start a fire." Stevie suggests pointing at the extra bamboo and wood.

I find some large stones and make a circle and then place the wood inside it.

"How are we supposed to start it?" asks Grace looking at our not-yet-lit fire.

"Matches!" says Kevin, "The first aid kit has two boxes of matches!" he gets out the box and lights one only to be blown out by the wind.

"Let me try." I say as he hands me the box. I light the match then block the wind with my hand and start the fire.

"Not bad." Declares Nelson throwing some extra leaves on it.

"What do we do for food?" asks Kacey.

"Well I have some but not enough to last us any more than a couple of days…" says Kevin showing everyone his stash of food he managed to save from the wreck.

"Okay well I say we just eat in the morning." Says Grace.

Everyone agrees and decides to go to bed. Stevie and I crawl into our hut and try to get situated. We both lie down on the blanket and wrap the blanket around us. Stevie snuggles into my chest as we try to sleep.

"Zander?" she asks, probably wondering if I'm awake or not.

"Yeah."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I'm not sure, I'm still trying to figure out what just happened."

"Me too."

"But, I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Zander you don't have t-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"But, I want to." And with that we both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i have a new chapter for you! I don't own How to Rock.**

Kacey's POV

I wake up to find Grace snoring next to me. I recall all of the crazy things that happened in the last twenty four hours. I was pretty sure it was morning but as I peek out of our little hut I see it's still dark. I'm a little startled still from yesterday. So I go to the tent holding the person that always knows how to make me feel better and that's Kevin. I tip-toe into where he's sleeping and see that Nelson's gone he probably went on a walk or something. I quietly go over to him and lightly shake him.

"Kevin?" I whisper.

He groggily blinks a few times before replying.

"Kacey, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

He pats the spot next to him and I go and snuggle up to him.

"Try to sleep okay?"

"Got any tricks?" I whisper.

"Think of something that makes you happy like…shoes." He suggests.

I smile at his comment and close my eyes. I think about something that makes me happy, but it's not shoes…

Nelson's POV

I go for a walk in the middle of the night to clear my mind. Everything that happened is finally setting in, it's like it all just hit me. We are here six teenagers who don't know much about surviving in high school how can we survive on a deserted island? I run my hands over my hair as I skip stones into the ocean.

I collapse to the sand and close my eyes this couldn't get any worse.

"Nelson are you okay?" I hear Grace's angelic voice ask from behind me.

"Um yeah I guess." I say, but honestly I'm not, "are you okay?" I ask as she comes and sits down next to me in the sand.

"It's a lot to take in all at once." She admits, tracing circles in the sand with her finger.

"Yeah, so what are you doing out here?" I ask curiously.

"Well I woke up and saw that Kacey wasn't there, I got worries and went to go look for her and found her cuddling with Kevin." She explains, "Then I saw you weren't there either so I went to look for you and found you here." She smiles.

"Well thanks for looking for me, your good company."

She smiles at me and I feel my stomach go crazy, this is the calmest I have ever been around Grace.

"Thanks, hey look the sun is rising!" she says, pointing over the ocean to the sun that was coming up.

We sit there together and watch the beautiful sunrise together. Maybe this won't be as terrible as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all new chapter with some Zevie! Yay, i don't own how to Rock, tell me what you think will happen next in the reviews!**

Zander's POV

I wake up to see Stevie sleeping soundly next to me. Not only is she sleeping next to me but I guess sometime when I was sleeping I wrapped my arms around her and I can't move my arm without waking her up. I do one swift, quick motion hoping she wouldn't wake. She did anyways.

"Zander?" she says sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Am I dreaming?" she asks, dreamily.

"No, sorry babe."

"Are you sure because- ow!" she starts as I pinch her to show her she wasn't dreaming, "Zander!: she scolds.

"Just showing you that it's _not _a dream, sorry."

She sits up and leans on her elbows.

"Zander, I'm scared…" she admits.

"I know we all are, but we'll get through it together." I say intertwining our hands together

"Okay." She smiles

"Let's go check on the others." I suggest. She nods as we continue holding hands as I pull her out of our hut to see Grace, Nelson, Kevin, and even Kacey all outside sitting around a small fire.

"Look the sleeping beauties are awake!" Kevin jokes, referring to Stevie and I.

"We were tired!" I defend.

"Whatever."

I follow Stevie and sit next to her around the fire.

"I'm hungry." Says Nelson.

"Me too!" Kevin says as his stomach grumbles, "How are we splitting up the food?"

"Well…" Kacey says, dividing all of Kevin's food evenly between all of us, "There, that'll probably only last like today so we have to find some kind of food supply."

"We should split up into groups and look for some." Stevie suggests

"Good idea!"

We all eat some of the divided food and put the rest away.

"So what are the groups going to be?" asks Grace, "Can I go with Nelson?"

Nelson looks down at his feet even though everyone already saw him blushing.

"Yeah we can go together."

"I'll go with Zander?" asks Kevin

"No!" says Kacey, "I want to go with you Kevin!" she says I see her give Stevie a look which Stevie meets with an angry glare. That's confusing…

"So I guess it's just me and you." I state, wiping my hands on my pants as I get up and offer my hand to Stevie to help her up.

"Yup." She says going into our hut to change like the rest of the gang.

I grab some of the clothes I packed for Miami. And look at Stevie who has her clothes in her hands.

"Um, could you uh…turn around Zander?" Stevie asks shyly

"Sure Stevie…as long as you turn around too."

"Okay."

We both turn around and I start changing into my clothes.

"Uh should I wear my swimsuit under in case we go in the water?" I hear Stevie ask across the room.

"Yeah I think Kacey said to do that, so I would."

"Okay."

I put on my swim trunks and put on a gray guy tank top.

"Are you done yet?" I ask getting impatient.

"Hold on!" she says, "Okay done, you can turn around now."

When I do I see Stevie's swimsuit poking out of the back of her blue tank top. I snicker to myself, because she forgot to tie the back of it.

"What?" she asks wiping her face, "It something on my face?"

"No you, um forgot to tie your swimsuit in the back." I say pointing to the straps that are sticking out.

"Oh thanks…" she tries to put her hands behind her back to tie them but she can't reach, "Can you tie it for me?" she asks turning around, and pulling back her hair.

"Yeah." I say going up to her and tying the two straps into a bow. When I touch her skin, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Whoa, what just happened? I got butterflies from _Stevie._

"Thanks." She says smiling at me, "Are you okay?"

"What?" I say breaking out of my trance, "Yeah lets go."

We walk outside and see everyone else out there.

"Okay you guys over there." Kacey says to Grace and Nelson pointing into one direction, "Zander and Stevie over there." She says pointing into the forest. We follow her instructions and head into that direction.

We have been walking about two miles and still haven't found anything.

"Maybe we should turn back?" I suggest.

"No look!" Stevie says pointing at a small stream with a waterfall.

"Wow!" I take off my shirt and jump into the cool water, "C'mon Stevie!" I encourage.

"I don't know Zander…"

"Please for me?" I beg, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Fine." She says, taking off her tank top and shorts to reveal black and green bikini with little palm trees on them. She plugs her nose and cannon balls into the stream.

"See isn't it nice?" I ask, splashing her.

She splashes me back and before we know it we are in a water fight, until I hear Stevie scream and jump into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I felt something over there." She says pointing at a spot in the water. I swim over to the spot she's talking about with her on my back. I look underwater and start laughing.

"What?" she asks confused.

"It's only a little fish Stevie." is say bringing the fish to the surface to show Stevie.

"Fish." She repeats, "Fish, we found a food supply!"

In the heat of the moment she puts her hand up to high five, and I don't know what came over me but I I kiss her pull on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! Tell me what you think! I love you...well i don't know you but sure i cyber-love you...? anyways...i don't own How to Rock.**

Stevie's POV

What the heck is he doing?

"Zander?" I say waving my hand in front of his face, "Why are you making out with a fish?"

His eyes widen as he quickly pulls away from the fish and blushes. And, I just burst out in laughter.

"Shut up okay!"

"Zander, you have some fish juice on your face!" I joke pointing at his face.

"What where?" he says wiping his face rigorously.

"Right here." I say caressing his cheek, "Got it."

"Thanks."

"Why were you kissing a fish anyways?" I ask as we make our way back to our huts.

"I was in the heat of the moment." He says pulling back a tree leaf.

"So you kissed a fish, even though there was a girl a foot away from you?" I joke.

"Why did you want me to kiss you?" he says, smirking his charming little grin.

"You wish." I say giving him a playful shove.

"No _you _wish."

"Zander are you planning on asking that fish out?" I joke, "Because I don't kiss and tell but you know fish these days…" I say smiling. Until I step into something gooey. "Ew!" I screech attempting to get out of it but my foot won't budge.

"Stevie?" he asks curiously, "What are you doing let's go?" he says dropping the colorful pebbles he was using to mark our way back to the lake.

"Zander, I'm stuck!" I state, trying to pull my foot out of the goop.

"Here give me your hand." He commands, I give him my right hand and he tries to pull me out, but it's no use.

"Zander…" I say getting frustrated.

"Give my both of your hands." He says and I do. He grabs my hands and intertwines them waffle style. He pulls once more and I fly out of the disgusting goo and right on top of Zander on the ground.

I just lie down on his chest and pretend to have passes out; maybe he'll carry me back to our huts because I'm tired.

"Stevie?" he whispers in my ear. I struggle to contain laughter as his breath tickles my neck, but I manage not to move. He quietly lays me down and leans down over me and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "I meant to kiss you, not the fish." He admits throwing me over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally updated! Lol yay! Thanks for the reviews honeybuns! I don't own How to Rock...sadly... but enjoy i know it's sorta short sorry!**

Stevie's POV

My eyes widen as he makes way back to our group. He just said he meant to kiss _me. _I can see that we are nearing our little 'homes' so I pretend to wake up.

"Zander?" I whisper, sleepily.

"Oh good you're awake." He says putting me down, "It's your turn to carry me." he says putting his arms up.

"Uh I don't think so." I smile, "All I want to do is sleep." I admit, moving a tree branch from our path.

"There you guys are!" exclaims Kacey. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, there's a lake down there with a lot of fish." Zander says

"Yeah fish you made out with." I say, as Zander gives me the death glare.

"What?" asks Grace confused.

"Nevermind." I say sitting down on the sand.

"Well Nelson and Kevin have been asleep since they got back." Says Kacey, "So I think I'm going to sleep too."

"Me too." Admits Grace, yawning.

"Well then we should probably go to bed too." I say turning to Zander.

"Yeah you're right." He says putting his arm around my shoulder as he led us to our shelter.

We get our pajama's on and snuggle under the covers. Soon we are both about half asleep I decide to tell Zander I was faking.

"Zander?" I ask sleepily.

"What?" he says turning over

"Just so you know I was faking earlier when you carried me back." I confess

He's instantly awake and sits up. "What?" he asks fully alert.

"I was pretending I was really awake."

"So you know that-" he starts

"That you kissed me?" I interrupt, "Yeah."

He turns around and hides in the blanket.

"Sorry." He whisper.

"Why?" I ask, "I liked it." I smirk


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Zevie day everyone! I'm updating this morning because I have a busy afternoon! But I might update some tonight too! Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

Zander's POV

"Wait what?" I whisper turning to face Stevie.

"I said I liked It." she smiles

"Really?" I smirk

"Really." She confirms

"So what would you do if I kissed you again?" I ask leaning closer

"I'd kiss back." She admits and starts leaning in too.

Finally our lips touch again but this time she's kissing me back. It's different than when I've kissed other girls, Stevie's lips were warm and inviting and she gives me butterflies. I know _me _gettong butterlies.

"Hey guys do-" says Kacey interrupting our little make out session, "AHHHHHHHHH!" she blurts

"Kacey…" I warn, "People are sleeping." I whisper

"I don't care, you guys are aw!" she yells. We hear the rustling of many footsteps and groan because we know she woke everyone up.

"What's going on is everything okay?" asks Nelson and Kevin who brought leafs for protection.

"You thought someone was attacking us so you brought leafs?" asks Stevie

"Uh… anyways what happened?" asks Kevin

"I walked in on Stevie and Zander kissing!" Kacey exclaims, all giddily.

"Oh my god really?" asks Grace

"You guys are growing up so fast." Jokes Nelson plopping down in the middle of us.

"Yeah just yesterday they were spitting up on their bibs and now…" Kevin starts

"Oh shut up and everyone get out!" announces Stevie lightly punching Nelson in the arm.

Finally after constant asking everyone finally returns back to their tents.

"So what does this make us?" I ask looking into Stevie's eyes

"I don't know what do you want to be?" she smirks

"Well I would like to be more than friends." I admit

"Me too." She agrees snuggling up to me under the blanket.

"So are we like dating?" I ask

"I guess we are." She smiles, reaching up and giving me one last kiss before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

I guess being deserted on an island has its rewards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own How to Rock. **

Grace's POV

I walk back to my tent to see Nelson cuddled up with a pillow and can't help but smile. He is just adorable. I lie down next to him and get under the covers I hear Nelson start to stir in his sleep.

"Grace…" I hear his stir

Was he dreaming about me, I smile at the thought.

"Grace?" he whispers again. I decide to play along so I whisper back.

"Yes?"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?" I whisper moving closer to him.

"Go out with me?" he whispers again

"Yes." I smile putting my head on his shoulder. I see him smile in his sleep and giggle to myself as I drift off into a dream of my own.

Kacey's POV

I wake up the next morning and leave my tent to see Zander and Stevie cuddled up next to each other in the sand.

"Aw!" I yell, plopping down in the sand next to Stevie.

"And again the moment is ruined by none other than Kacey Simon." Stevie says sarcastically.

"You know you love me." I say rolling my eyes.

"Sure…" Zander says

"So are you guys dating?" I ask, "Oh my god are you guys in love?" I ask planning a sketch of what their wedding would be like in my head.

"Stop jumping to conclusions wedding planner." I hear Stevie say

"Yeah, but we are dating." Zander smiles and gives Stevie a kiss on the back of her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.

"Aw!" I exclaim again, "You guys are too cute!"

"Um guys what is that?" Zander asks pointing to the ocean

"Is it help?" I suggest

"HELP!" we all yell waving our arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have not updated this story in what seems like light years. Anyways this author's note is going to be short so we can get right to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own How to Rock or the reference from Victorious**

Zander's POV

We all start waving our hands vigorously trying to get the people in the boat to notice us.

"That is people coming to rescue us right?" asks Kacey still waving her arms.

"I think so…" Stevie replies back stopping

"What else could it be?" I ask confused, hopefully they'll help us.

"I don't know some muggers!" says Kacey, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Muggers?" I ask unconvinced

"Kace, even if it were muggers, what would they steal from us?" questions Stevie

"Oh shut up!" says Kacey

"Look it's getting closer!" I announce, just as Nelson, Grace, and Kevin come to join us.

"I can see that Catherine Obvious."** (A/N: MAJOR Victorious reference.)** says Kacey, rolling her eyes.

"You mean captain obvious?" asks Stevie, puzzled.

"No I mean Catherine." Clarifies Kacey, "Haven't you head it before?"

"Yeah, but it's captain _not _Catherine…" I trail off

"Really?" asks Kacey

"Even if it was Catherine, who would Catherine be?" asks Stevie

"I don't know Catherine could be a captain…" says Kacey with a pout.

"Okay anyways…" says Kevin coming into the conversation.

"We think that there is help over there." Kacey says, pointing to the large wooden ship getting closer to us.

"I hope so, I need a proper bath with my bath beads." Complains Kacey

"It hasn't been _that _bad." Announces Grace, yawning.

"Yeah, it could've been a lot worse." Agrees Nelson

"Like how?" asks Kacey

"What if we had no food supply?" I ask

"Or if the only clothes we had were the ones we came in?" asks Stevie

"Or if we didn't have Furious Pigeons to play?" asks Nelson

"Or Cosmo to read?" asks Grace horrified

"Oh. My. God." Says Kacey

"You see our point now?" asks Kevin

"If there was no Cosmo I would die!" says Kacey, with a horrified look on her face.

"Yeah, anyways…" Stevie starts

"They are closer, but it still looks quite a ways out." I announce

"What should we do?" Nelson asks

"A little bit of truth or dare?" suggests Kacey with a smirk

"Uh, I don't know about that…" trails off Stevie

"Why not?" I question

"Well last time we played Stevie had to-" Kacey starts

"I thought we agreed never to speak of it!" Stevie shouts

"Okay, nevermind…"

"So Nelson truth or dare?" asks Kevin

"Wait!" yells Kacey, standing up, "Before we start, everyone has to make a promise that you will be 100 percent honest."

"We promise." We all agree

"Okay so Nelson truth or dare?" asks Kevin

"Truth."

"Uh your so boring!" says Kacey

"If you and someone else were the only two people left on earth who would you choose to be that other person?" asks Kevin

"Grace." Nelson blurts, covering his mouth.

"I see how it is." Says Kevin shaking his head

"Anyways, my turn!" I announce, "Stevie truth or dare?" I smirk

"Dare."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I kinda tricked you..;) lol. Disclaimer: I don't own how to Rock.**

**Zander's POV**

"I dare you to-" I start, but just then I hear a loud crash and see the ship that I thought was so far away was actually on the shore.

"Oh my gosh!" I hear Kevin and Nelson say at the same time.

"I know it's help!" Kacey screeches waving her arms.

"No!" Nelson hisses quietly

"That's not help, everybody run!" he exclaims getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"Wait what?" Stevie says confused.

"Those are pirates!" Nelson confirms, "Now let's go!" he says taking Grace by the hand.

"Nelson, pirates aren't real." I say, obviously.

"Zander, they are they rob and kidnap people like us, that get stuck on islands!" Kevin confirms

"Let's go!" Kacey says grabbing Kevin's hand.

"Wait but-" Stevie starts.

"No Stevie we are going, now!" I order and grab her hand and pull her toward where everyone else was walking.

We end up back at the little pond me and Stevie found before and set up some leafs for us to sleep on there.

"Thanks guys" says Kacey a loud, even though everyone is practically asleep.

I turn around and see Stevie sitting up and looking out at the pond, hugging her legs. I get up and sit next to her.

"Everything okay, baby?" I ask, as she leans her head on my shoulder and I lean mine on top of hers

"I just want to go home."

I'm about to answer when suddenly I spot a bolt of lightning and it starts to downpour on us.

"Omg." I hear Kacey say, getting up and letting out a scream, "My hair!" she screeches and tries to take cover under a tree, but the rain is still coming down hard.

"Guys we need to find some shelter, now!" suggests Grace and we all run into one direction, or so we hope the rain is blurring my vision and I can barely see. I'm pretty sure everyone is in front of me, but I can't totally see. So I just follow the shadows ahead. When we finally find a little shack to take cover in I slump down next to Kevin. And let out a deep breath, as I shake my hair letting water escape as if I was a wet dog.

"Guys where's Stevie and Nelson?" asks Grace worriedly

"What they're right…" I say looking for them and not seeing them anywhere.

"Uh oh." Says Kacey

"Uh oh is right." Confirms Kevin

"We have to find them!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoop whoop! Hey guys I'm trying to be positive today, but it's really not working. Lol anyways, my bird died in surgery today so I was really sad all day that's why it took so long to get my updates up today I'm sorry :/ Anyways here's the anticipated chapter lol. Sorry it's kinda a filler chapter, tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock **

**Stevie's POV**

"Nelson!" I whimper, grabbing onto his arm in the pouring rain. It was raining so much that I could barely see. This is the most scared I have ever been in my whole life.

"Stevie." he said pulling me closer, "We have to find our way back to the others!"

"No kidding Sherlock, but I can't even see!" I announce, "And don't you think it makes a little more sense to find shelter first?"

"Yeah you're probably right." He agrees and I grab his hand as we find a place to use as shelter

We have been walking for about fifteen minutes when we heard a voice.

"Nelson do you hear that?" I ask

"Over here!" we hear someone yell, so naturally we followed it.

But it wasn't who we were expecting…

**Back with everyone else**

**Zanders POV**

"Okay seriously where are they?" I asked pacing

"Zander you need to calm down, they are most likely fine." Said Kacey trying to tame her now frizzy hair

"Most Likely?" I ask, "How am I supposed to settle with most likely?"

"I don't know Zander but you just need to calm yourself down." Kevin said Intervening

"Anyways, why don't we just rest here and we can find them in the morning, I need my beauty sleep." Said Kacey

"Seriously Kacey?" asks Grace finally speaking up, "I don't know why you've been acting like this lately if It's just being here or what, but we need to find them because it's not safe out there!"

Just then I heard the highest pitched scream coming from the distance

"That's Nelson!" Grace and Kevin say at the same time

Another loud scream emerged from the distance

"HELP!" the person screamed

"Stevie!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I took way too long to update this story. But, I'm just trying to make it interesting. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

**Stevie's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Yeah, is this some kind of plan you've thought up to kill me and Stevie so that you can date Zander and have Grace back?" Nelson sneers

"No!"

"Then why are you here, Molly?" I ask, the head perf

"Okay I didn't want Grace to leave so I snuck in with the luggage but when we crashed and I lost you guys and have been stuck here ever since." She huffs

"Well at least I can see, it's pouring out there." Says Nelson, pointing to the outside of the cave

"It's freezing in here, how have you been staying warm?" I ask

"Well I brought a little heater." She says putting a machine in the middle of us all and turning it on, releasing a rush of heat

"Molly, did I mention how pretty you look?" asks Nelson

"Please, I haven't had any beauty sleep, I lost all my makeup in the ocean, and my clothes are becoming so last season." She whines

"I can actually see your real face." I mutter, receiving a dirty look from Molly.

**Kacey's POV**

"Okay seriously guys, I'm kinda freaking out." Kacey admits, "We have to find them!"

"I mean what if they got split up or something?" asks Kevin

"Can we just go find them?!" Zander says angrily, running his hands through his hair, "We can't split up we have to stay together, okay?"

We all nod and grab our remaining bags before going out to look for Stevie and Nelson. I really hope that they're okay, because lately I have been acting like my old, annoying, perfy self and I wanna forgive Stevie for being kinda dramatic about everything before we left. We better find them.

**[Time lapse, an hour later]**

**Kevin's POV**

We have been walking around looking for Stevie and Nelson for what seems like forever. Everyone's tired and we all just want to sleep, but we have to find them. I mean what if we don't? What am I supposed to do without my best friend? Who will play Furious Pigeons with me? Who will I have to pull crazy stunts with? Who is going to believe in me as much as Nelson does?

My thoughts stop when I hear….what is that? Giggling?

"Do you hear that?" I whisper to the others

They all stay still and become quiet and they just nod in response.

"Is that laughing?" asks Grace

"No." I shake my head, "That's giggling."

"That's Stevie!" Zander announces pushing us all out of the way to go towards the sound of the giggling.

"Stevie!" we all yell in unison

"Nelson!"

Zander and Kacey look one side as Grace and I look on the other.

"Kevin?" I hear a familiar voice. I turn my head quickly and run towards the voice.

"Nelson!" I say happily running up to him followed by Grace.

"Hey guys." He says, "It's good to see you."

"Hey Stevie and ...Molly?" Grace asks surprised

"Grace, I followed you here because I didn't want you to leave." Molly sighed, being honest with her best friend.

"Guys?" we hear Zander yell

"Other side, we found them!" I call back, we hear loud footsteps and in no time Zander appears followed by a very sweaty Kacey.

"Stevie!" Zander calls about to go forward to Stevie, before being held back by Kacey.

"Oh, no mister I don't think so I have to talk to her first." Says Kacey walking in front of Zander to get to Stevie.

"Kacey, are you okay?" asks Stevie worried

"Am I okay?" asks Kacey, "How about you, are you okay?" Kacey asks worriedly

"Of course I am." Stevie smiles

"I was just really worried, and I'm sorry about before when I was being a complete brat and I'm trying to be a better person but sometimes there's those times where the old perf person inside of me comes out and-" Kacey rambles before being cut off by Stevie

"Don't worry about it, we're all safe and that's all that matters." Says Stevie embracing Kacey in a hug

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to my girlfriend." Says Zander, shooing Kacey away and hugging Stevie

"Z…I can't breathe." Stevie mumbles as Zander releases her.

"Sorry I just missed you." He smiles, his signature smirk

"I missed you too." She smiles back at him, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Stevie, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo yes I'm finally updating. This has to be the longest I haven't updated in. And I'm really sorry about that. I hope you guys didn't forget about me. anyways let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

**Stevie's POV**

"Zander I-" I start

"Guys look!" Kevin pointed at the helicopter making its way down towards us.

"Oh my god, someone came to help us!" shouted Kacey

The helicopter finally touched the ground and a man came out and made his way towards us.

"Kids, you need a lift?" he asked with a smile

"Yes please" we all say in usion

"Thought so, I'm glad you kids are all right, all of your families were very worried." He said helping everyone in.

"How did you find out we were here anyways?" asked Zander

"Well, your pilot returned and explained everything, luckily we found you."

**Zander's POV**

We just got home and I could not wait to sleep in my own bed. I saw my mom with all the other parents and immediately went up to her.

"Mom!" I say embracing her in a hug

"Zander, hunny I missed you so much!" she says hugging me back, "But you need a shower." She says stepping back, and I can't help but laugh.

"I will just as soon as we get home, but I'm going to say goodbye to the gang first, I'll meet you in the car okay?"

"Okay sweetie."

I turn around to see Stevie engulfed in a sea of her brothers, and I can't help but smile at how close her family is. I wait until they've finished their 'hug fest' and then approached her.

"Hey Zander" she said with that smile that I loved so much

"Hey, I just wanted to say bye before I leave, my mom's made it pretty clear that I really need a shower." I laugh

"Okay, see you later Z." she says wrapping her arms around my neck, "I love you too." She whispers in my ear.

"Lemme walk you to the car." I say linking our arms together

As we walk out we run right into two people kissing.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry we should've been looking where we were-" Stevie starts, "Grace? Nelson?"

"Uh, I gotta go." Nelson says sprinting towards the parking lot

We both turn to Grace.

"Well see you guys later!" she announces before going off to find Molly

"Well, that was unexpected." I state

"And so was getting lost on an island." She adds

"Yeah, but if we didn't get stuck there, I probably wouldn't have told you about how I feel." I smile

"Oh shut up you big softy."


End file.
